The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile electronic devices are typically charged using a conventional direct current (DC) power supply connected to an alternating current (AC) power grid using an AC/DC power adaptor. This is not always convenient or possible, such as when a user is in the outdoors hiking, for example. Traditional battery chargers for mobile devices are incapable or ineffective at drawing energy from other sources to charge a battery and power the device.